Episode 8877 (8th April 2016)
Plot Having just landed a new contract, Aidan offers Eva her old job back. She accepts, thrilled, and her co-workers are pleased too. They are preparing for Kate's hen do but the lady herself shows no enthusiasm. Tracy tells Robert that he's her number one priority from now onwards. Explaining that he’s short-staffed at the bistro, he wonders if she might be willing to lend a hand but she's suddenly not keen. Reminding Tim that they’ve an important dinner that evening with a fellow councillor, Sally orders him to be on his best behaviour. Aidan asks Kate what the matter is with her but she denies that anything's wrong. Sally tells Sophie that although she knows she and Kate are just friends, Caz doesn't hold a candle to her. Eva and Mary decorate the Rovers for the party. Liz is intrigued with Chris but denies he's her type. On Aidan’s orders, Kate reluctantly heads home to prepare for the party. On the way, she bumps into Caz and tells her she needs to speak to her. Sally tries to get out of work early but Aidan won't let her. Back at her flat, a tearful Kate confesses to Caz that she wants to postpone the wedding. Clearly angry, Caz wonders if her change of heart has something to do with Sophie and threatens to take it out on the girl. Amy makes Tracy guilty about not helping Robert. Keen to avoid the dinner, Tim hides in the Rovers. Chris calls in the pub with flowers for Liz. Sophie overhears Michelle telling Liz that Kate has rung and cancelled the hen night. As she gets ready, Sally tries to contact Tim. Chris explains to Mary and Eva that if it hadn’t been for Sam’s music club, he’d never have met Amy’s beautiful mother, Liz. Amused, they promise Liz her secret is safe with them. She agrees to go on a date with Chris. Sophie finds a distraught Kate in her flat and offers her a comforting hug. Caz tells Michelle and Aidan that the wedding is cancelled and Sophie has something to do with it. Sally meets Councillor Gerald Dutton and his wife Anne in the bistro to discuss the proposed Freshco development. Tracy offers to help out Robert out. When he says they’re short of a pot-washer, she buries her pride and gets stuck in. No longer able to mask their true feelings, Sophie and Kate kiss. Caz lets herself into the flat and is shocked at Kate’s betrayal. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey *Gerald Dutton - Tony Pritchard *Anne Dutton - Claire Hackett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Caz is shocked when she finds Kate and Sophie kissing; Tim hides from Sally when she expects him to attend a dinner date with a councillor; and Tracy washes up at The Bistro in the hope of regaining Robert's trust. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes